


Veronica and Betty in the Library

by caramelhollstein



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Library, Smut, f/f - Freeform, public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelhollstein/pseuds/caramelhollstein
Summary: This is a short piece of light smut which I wrote based off of the library scene in the lesbian film 'Bloomington' the inspiration comes from there and some of the lines are taken directly from the scene, but I have extended it and given it some twists. Basically Betty and Veronica start getting off in a library together. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.





	

Veronica Lodge was trying to put all her focus on the Biology book sitting in front of her. She found herself reading the same line, over and over again. She wasn’t smart enough for this she thought, she couldn’t understand a word on the page. The newly appointed cheerleader looked up and across the table, where her best friend and girlfriend, Betty Cooper sat surrounded by books. She smiled just thinking about how beautiful she was, even when the honour student was simply writing out her essay notes. 

Betty looked up, catching Veronica’s eye. Neither of them looked away. 

“What?” Betty questioned, holding the brightest smile in the world. 

“Nothing. You’re just cute that’s all.” Veronica scooted her chair over and placed her hand on top of the studious girl. 

“Come on Ronnie, you have to study. Your test is in a couple days.” Betty gave a quick squeeze to Veronica’s hand and retracted it, in order to continue writing. 

“I know, but I’m not motivated. I’m just going to take a little break, you should too.” Veronica placed her hand on her girlfriends thigh. Betty’s skin tingled at the touch. 

“Okay, fine. We can take a little break.” Betty placed her pencil back onto the table and closed the notebook in front of her. 

“Great. What are you even writing about anyways, Betts?” Veronica got up and placed herself on Betty’s lap, when the blonde proceeded to cradle her from behind. 

“Boring stuff. The usual.” Betty chuckled, looking down at her massive Psychology textbook. 

“What kind of boring stuff?” Veronica was actually curious, in fact she loved hearing Betty ramble on about her passions. 

Betty looked up at Veronica and started to play with the loose strands of her hair. She sighed. 

“Well, it’s based on the theory of the reversal of self denial. Psychology.” Veronica’s faced shifted at the sentence, looking utterly confused. She wasn’t dumb, she just didn’t know Psychology that well. 

“I’ve never heard of that, what is it?” Veronica settled herself deeper into Betty, letting her body relax at Betty’s presence. 

“It’s if you deny yourself something for long enough, for whatever self imposed reason, the moment you’re faced with any real external exposition, you’ll voluntarily want to do the thing you were trying so hard not to do.” Betty stopped herself and looked up at her girlfriends face to see her reaction, or if she caught on. 

“Betts, did you just make that up?” Veronica laughed to herself, Betty laughed along too. 

“No”, Betty lifted Veronica off of her lap and stood up “Here, have a seat.” Betty patted on the table in front of her.  
Veronica got up and gave her a look with a slight smirk, but did what her girlfriend told her to do anyways. 

“What are we doing?” Veronica asked, tugging Betty at the end of her shirt. 

“I’m going to demonstrate the theory.” Betty stated. Veronica chuckled and nodded, letting Betty continue her strange demonstration. 

“Now, you know how you’re always so quiet when we have sex?” Betty blurted out to Veronica’s surprise. The raven haired girl immediately felt her cheeks heat up. 

“Is that a problem?” Veronica asked shyly, but still looking smug. 

“No. I just wondered why is all. So, I figured if you’re so damn quiet when you don’t have to be, let’s see how quiet you can be when you absolutely have too.” Betty reached her hand down and stroked Veronica’s inner thigh, until she reached the girls center over the her jeans. Veronica quickly grabbed Betty’s hand. 

“Betts! We’re in public, we can’t.” Veronica cautiously looked around, noticing that they were in fact alone in this part of the library, but she knew it was not completely empty. Even though she denied Betty’s advances, she couldn’t argue that she was extremely turned on by Betty’s sudden sexual desire. 

“Don’t worry. Now, hold onto the desk tightly, you’re going to need it.” Betty started to move her hand back up Veronica’s thigh and looked at her girlfriend for permission to continue, the cheerleader nodded giving her the consent she needed. 

Betty quickly pressed her fingers against Veronica’s center from the outside of her clothes, causing Veronica to moan loudly but then silencing herself, realising their surroundings. Betty continued to move her fingers in and out, causing friction between Veronica’s jeans and her core. Veronica tightened her grip on the table and placed her mouth on Betty’s neck, biting it hard, trying to conceal any noise coming from her mouth. Light moans would escape from time to time, but she was doing a good job to remain un-noticed. Veronica realised that Betty probably wasn’t going through the same pain as she was, so she decided to aggressively suck on Betty’s neck. Betty moaned loudly, leaning her head backwards, she was caught so off guard she stopped thrusting Veronica for a minute. 

“That’s… this is unfair.” Betty managed to get out. Once Veronica started to speak, she starting to move her fingers on her girlfriend’s center once again. 

Veronica whispered into Betty’s ear, “How was that unfair… You’re the one who isn’t letting me fucking get off.” Veronica moaned loudly at the end of her sentence, she looked around to see if anyone was watching, but they were still alone. 

Betty loved it when Veronica got aggressive and swore. All she wanted to do was lie Veronica down on the table, rip her pants off and fuck her right then and there. Betty started to move forward, pushing Veronica backwards into the table. Then suddenly they both heard a loud bang come from close by, startled, Betty took a step back from Veronica and the athlete propped herself back up. Once they both realised they were okay, they started to giggle. 

“I understand what your essay is about now. And trust me, I really really like it. Do you think you can write these types of essay’s more often?” Veronica smirked, dangling her legs from the edge of the table. Betty smiled and walked closer to her.  
“Well, well, well, who knew Veronica Lodge had a kink, sex in public.” Betty lightly kissed her lips. 

“Like you aren’t dripping wet right now.” Veronica stated, causing Betty to blush slightly. But she couldn’t deny it.


End file.
